


For All Eternity

by Murasaki_hime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_hime/pseuds/Murasaki_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a noble with two very different butlers, one stoic and cold and the other courteous and charming. What happens when they compete for your affections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a mature filter, only a warning since i didn't think it was that bad but if you think i need to put the filter let me know.  
> This took me forever to write. I've had it done for a while now sorry for not uploading sooner!  
> It was definitely difficult since it was a crossover fic but i hope you enjoy it <3  
> I always appreciate comments! you guys make my day <3  
> i do not own any of the characters from black butler or Levi!

WARNINGS!! There is some mature content at the end! It's not a lemon or anything but there are a few nosebleed moments. you have been warned.

“Ahh.” a soft sigh of pleasure escaped your lips as you lowered yourself into the tub. You closed your eyes as the hot water gently caressed your body, welcoming the warmth that seeped into your bones. Your fatigue seemed to dissipate almost instantaneously, the sweet aroma of roses and vanilla invaded your senses as you took a deep breath.

“The rose petals are a nice touch.” You smiled contently as you cupped a single petal in your hands and brought it to your face, inhaling it's sweet scent once more. “You spoil me, my dear Sebastian.” You rested your head on the rim of the tub and closed your eyes, letting the sweet fragrance and warmth overcome you.

“Only the best for my Master.” The butler grinned as he bowed. “Milady, do you wish for me to assist you?” Sebastian was standing a few feet away from the tub with a small smirk. In his arms were your discarded night gown and a clean neatly folded towel.

You rested your arms on the rim of the tub and opened one (e/c) eye to glance at your butler. “It is improper for a man to see a lady's body, Sebastian. I'll have you know I can bathe myself.” You huffed in annoyance as you closed your eyes once more.

“Improper? Have you forgotten I am a demon? ” Sebastian chuckled softly, earning him a small shrug from you. “You have a guest this afternoon, so time is of the essence.”

“A guest?” You perked up and peered at the demonic butler from the corner of your eyes.

“Yes, Mistress. Elizabeth will be joining you for tea.”

“Ah, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth Midford was your cousin. In fact, you had spent the night with her the day your family was murdered. Your parents and your two older siblings were brutally stabbed to death five years ago. You were certain if you had been home that night you would have been killed as well. No one knew who did it and no one was ever arrested. You had spent months on end sobbing, refusing to leave your room before Sebastian came to you. 

Most of the maids and servants had left the manor in fear of their lives, all but Levi Ackerman. He had served as your family's butler for as long as you could remember. He was bold and harsh with his words, but underneath his rough exterior he cared for you. You had spent countless nights crying in his arms when the nightmares became too much. The lack of servants caused you to take in the Phantomhive servants after Ciel passed away. Ciel's death was a complete mystery and your cousin was heartbroken at her Fiancee's passing. After you had met Sebastian, you were one of the few people that knew of the Earl's fate. The demon had devoured his soul the same way he was going to devour yours one day. 

“May I?” Sebastian raised one eyebrow in amusement at your lack of focus.

You sighed in defeat. “As you wish, Sebastian.” You rested your head against the rim of the tub as the raven-haired butler removed his gloves, revealing his black polished nails and the Faustian mark on his hand. The matching mark was on the back of your neck. He gently lathered your (h/l) (h/c) hair with shampoo and massaged your scalp with his deft fingers causing you to quietly hum in satisfaction.

Little did you know, the door was cracked open and at that precise moment Levi happened to walk by. The ravenette peered into the room, causing his grey orbs to fly open in shock. It wasn't unusual for a noble to be bathed by a servant but _him_ of all people? The stoic male clenched his teeth as he quickly averted his eyes. Why were you so close to him anyway? Levi had known you your entire life.  

Sebastian rinsed the remaining soap from your body and offered his hand to help you out of the tub. You gratefully took his hand with a small smile and carefully stepped out of the tub. Unbeknownst to you, the butler's eyes skimmed your body and lingered on your dripping wet form longer than necessary. His eyes flashed magenta for a split second before returning to their usual crimson color and hastily looking away.

“Thank you Sebastian, I can take it from here.” 

“Yes, My Lady.” He placed the towel along with your clothes into your hands before quietly making his leave.

Normally you would have been mortified to have a man seeing you bare, but Sebastian was a demon and you were sure he had no interest in you besides your soul. Either way you didn't have much of a choice. Your servants were mostly male, except for Mey-rin, and last time she bathed you the water was scalding. You were also sure he'd seen more than his fair share of nude women. You couldn't blame them, even knowing of his true nature didn't stop you from secretly developing feelings for your butler. Only an idiot would fall in love with a demon. How pathetic. 

Sebastian stepped in to the hall and carefully shut the door behind him. He turned around to be met with the sharp glare of the other butler, Levi Ackerman. Levi pretended to walk past the door seconds before the demon opened the door.

“What were you doing in there?” Levi frowned as he stopped and continued to glare at the other ravenette.

“Helping the young mistress, of course.” A devilish smirk formed on Sebastian's lips as he continued to walk down the hall. The demon paused abruptly and glanced over his shoulder at the shorter man. “Oh, and if you wish to spy on me, it would do you well to be more discreet.” Sebastian grinned before proceeding down the hall.

“Tch.” Levi's frown deepened as he glared daggers into the butler's back. “That cocky bastard...” 

Your butlers despised each other from day one. Levi was protective of you and Sebastian was always too close to you for his comfort. The grey eyed butler noticed the way the demon eyed your body whenever you weren't looking and how his eyes were filled with desire when he heard your name. It was disgusting. Levi could sense something disturbing behind the butler's all too perfect facade. 

-short time skip-

“(NAME)!” Elizabeth tackled you to the ground before you could even try to stop her. You groaned as you rubbed the back of your head and returned her unorthodox embrace.

“Some things never change do they, Elizabeth?” You sighed as Sebastian helped you to your feet and seated you at the small table in the parlor.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzy?!” The bubbly blond pouted as she got up and seated herself across from you.

“You know, sometimes I forget you're older than I am...”

“For your snack today milady, I have prepared Lemon Myrtle Souffle Glace, along with Uva Milk tea.” Sebastian placed a small plate of the delectable sweet in front of you and Elizabeth and began pouring the tea.  

Elizabeth gave the butler a small smile before turning back to you. “You know (name), don't you think it's about time you should be getting married?”

“Hmm?” You hummed softly. “Marriage?” You raised on eyebrow and took a bite of the sweet. Sebastian smirked in amusement as he prepared the tea. This wasn't the first time the blond brought up the subject of marriage, you had turned her down many times along with countless suitors. You were a beautiful woman and a high class noble. Many men would have loved nothing more than to make you their wife.

“Yes!” The blond chimed happily. “You're 19 already. You're much too beautiful to still be single! You're not seeing anyone are you?” Elizabeth asked as she eyed you suspiciously.

“No, I have yet to meet someone of my liking.” You frowned as the demonic butler placed a small saucer in front of you along with the Uva milk tea.

“Oh, (name)!” Elizabeth sighed dramatically. “You can't keep rejecting all your suitors! I heard you turned away yet another last week.”

“I suppose you're right.” You sighed in defeat as you rested your chin on your palm and gazed out the window. Sebastian visibly stiffed at your words as he finished placing the tea in front of Elizabeth. His emotions were running rampant beneath his cool, composed exterior.

“Perfect!”Your cousin clasped her hands as a broad grin formed on her lips. “I know the perfect man for you! He's absolutely handsome and charming.”

“And who might that be?” You inquired as you returned your gaze to your cousin.

“Oh, you'll see!”

You sighed in frustration as you tossed and turned in your spacious bed. You had been lying in bed for hours, unable to sleep. You have been plagued with insomnia ever since the tragic night of your family's death. You finally gave up and tossed the sheets off with a small huff. You slipped on your shoes and decided to take a stroll in the garden to help ease your mind.

You made your way down to the servant's quarters and came to a stop once you reached Levi's room. You were debating whether or not you should bother waking him up. You had come to rely on him as your source of comfort and company on your sleepless nights, but you felt bad. Levi had never complained to you but you knew he had lost countless hours of sleep tending to your whims. 

You softly knocked on the door. “Levi?” You paused for a second before you heard a barely audible “Come in.”

You slowly turned the brass knob and peered into the stoic butler's room. Levi was on his bed, lying on his side propped with this elbow as his eyes skimmed the pages of a dusty old book in his hand. He wore loose pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. His bare, perfectly sculpted chest was on display, allowing you to see every curve. His dark hair glistened, it was slightly damp due to just getting out of the shower and clung to his face. You stood there, frozen for a few seconds, allowing your eyes to absorb every detail before Levi broke your trance.

“What do you want, brat?” His eyes narrowed as they shifted from his book, to you. Any master would have been outraged to have a servant speak to them in such a manner, but you were used to it.

Your eyes widened a fraction and a faint blush dusted your cheeks before you hastily averted them to the floor. This was the butler you had a crush on ever since you were a small child. You had to mentally applaud the younger version of yourself for having such refined taste at such a young age.

“Uh...I-I just wanted to see if you would like to join me for a walk in the garden.” You nervously bit your lip as your (e/c) orbs remained glued to the floor. “I was having trouble falling asleep again...” 

Levi's eyes softened at your words as he placed his book on the bed and strode over to you. Your blush darkened considerably as your eyes struggled to stay focused on anything other than the man in front of you.

“Well?” Levi crossed his arms as he glared at you. “What are you waiting for?”

“Aren't you going to put something on?” You glanced straight up at the butler's face, completely avoiding looking at his bare chest.

“ It's summer.” He stated casually as a small smirk formed on his pale features. He enjoyed seeing his usually calm and collected master so flustered.

You frowned as you placed your hands on your hips. “The last thing I need is for the other servants to see us together so indecently and think something is going on between us!”

“Tch” Levi scoffed. “You're in a man's room in the middle of the night. It's too late to worry about that.”

“I-It's not like that!” You snapped back in embarrassment as you turned a deep shade of crimson.

“Exactly. And so what if they think we're seeing each other?” Levi's steel grey eyes pierced into your (e/c) ones.

“Put something on immediately! That is an order.” You matched the stoic man's glare with your own before turning around and allowing him to find some clothes. 

“Tch. Whatever.” You heard Levi rummage through his clothes and heard the rustling of fabric behind you. “Let's go.” He walked past you wearing a casual white button up and the two of you silently made your way to the garden.

The sweltering heat of the summer day was replaced with the cool wind gently blowing through your hair and beautiful starry skies above. You inhaled the scent of the outdoors causing a small smile of satisfaction to appear on your lips. The two of you walked down the stone pathway, side by side, listening to the sounds of crickets and the water trickling down the marble stone fountain in the middle of the garden. The two of you soon made it to your destination, a wooden bench. This was the spot you came to with Levi whenever you couldn't sleep or needed to release your tears and pent up frustrations, and it was almost always with him. You sat down side by side and gazed at the moon. The moon always fascinated you. It was so beautiful and mysterious, yet always changing. 

“Look, Levi. A full moon.” You grinned as you gazed at it's splendor. Levi grunted in response. Full moons were your favorite.

While you were busy gazing at the moon, the ravenette was captivated with you. He gazed at your profile and couldn't help being taken back by your beauty. The moonlight glistened on your soft features giving you an ethereal gleam. You had grown into a fine young woman right before his eyes. You suddenly wrapped your arms around Levi's waist and rested your head against his shoulder. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped one arm around your back and gently stroked your hair with the other, just like he always did. You two were oblivious to the pair of glowing magenta eyes watching you from the shadows, gleaming with jealousy.

The next morning Sebastian was up early to make sure everything was prepared to welcome your possible fiancee. He was busy in the kitchen chopping vegetables and baking pies. He sliced through everything with impeccable speed and accuracy, something only a demon could do. He was lost in thought, eyebrows knitted together and his lips pressed into a tight line. First he had to deal with the news that you were suddenly okay with the idea of being married and having to entertain a suitor the very next day. Second, he caught you in Levi's arms last night in the garden and he wasn't pleased to say the least.

He wasn't even sure what his feelings were towards you. It had to be lust, right? Demons couldn't love and anyone who thought they could was a fool. They just let the beautiful mask that his kind hid behind delude them. If humans knew what demons truly looked like they would never form a contract with them. Demons were dark terrifying creatures, things of nightmares. Surely it was lust, or maybe just a strong desire and attachment to your soul.

Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps approaching the kitchen. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

“Good Morning, Levi.” The demon turned to give the other man a short smile before returning to his work.

“Yeah.” The grey eyed man replied groggily as he began sorting through pots to prepare your breakfast.

“Oh my, you sound exhausted.” Sebastian said with feigned concern. “You must have been up awfully late.” 

“That's none of your business.” Levi snapped back as he glared at the back of the butler's head.

“Of course, my sincerest apologies.” The crimson eyed butler smiled apologetically before he set his knife down and turned to face the shorter man. “Has the mistress told you who's visiting today?”

“Who cares?” Levi shrugged as chopped some fruits. “Another snotty noble?”

“Oh dear...She hasn't told you has she?” The demon sighed before walking towards the other ravenette. “The young mistress plans to marry. The man visiting today is interested in courting her.”

The stoic butler's eyes widened for a second before he turned away and returned to his work. “So what? It's normal for women her age to marry.”

“We both know how you feel for (name), there's no use in denying it.” Sebastian stated matter of factly. Levi stopped what he was doing and turned to face the butler with a frown etched on his face.

“As do you.” He hissed as he glared at the taller man.

“You're more observant than I thought.” Sebastian grinned mischievously. “So this poses a problem for both of us.”

“Spit it out already, Michaelis.” Levi snapped impatiently as he narrowed his eyes.

“My my, impatient are we? Alright then. I propose a temporary truce.” The demon's eyes flashed pink so briefly that Levi didn't even catch it. “I have an idea.”

-a few hours later-

“That's such a pretty dress, Milady!” Mey-Rin cooed as she clasped her hands and admired the dress you had chosen for your suitor's arrival.

“It's lovely isn't it?” you smiled as you ran your fingers through the soft fabric of the dress. It was your favorite, Sebastian had chosen it for you making it that much more beautiful in your eyes. As Mey-Rin pulled the dress over your head, your reflection in the mirror caught your eyes causing a small smile to grace your lips. However, your happiness was short lived as the maid tightened your corset. 

“I'm sure you'll be married to a handsome man in no time!” She grinned happily as she continued to tighten the lace.

“Mey-Rin!!” A loud voice boomed throughout the manor.

“Oh, dear!” The redhead squeaked fearfully. 

“You didn't break something again did you?” You grinned devilishly. You really didn't care about such trivial things like vases and china breaking. Sebastian, on the other hand did.

“U-uhm...p-possibly. I'm sorry, Milady! I think Mr. Sebastian needs me. I'll be right back!” With that the maid scurried out of the door, leaving you half dressed.

You waited and waited, but still no sign of Mey-Rin. You crossed your arms and glared at your reflection in the mirror. She probably forgot about you and you couldn't exactly dress yourself. You picked up the bottom of your dress and shuffled to the door. You peered out of the door, careful not to expose your body, as you searched for someone to help you with the wretched corset.

“Levi!!” You shouted as you saw the stoic butler about to turn down the hall.

“Hmm?” He hummed as the raven-haired male stopped and looked back at you.

“I need your help!” Levi nodded as he walked to you, unaware of the task at hand. He opened the door and completely froze when he saw the state you were in. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open as he tried to process what he was seeing. You were biting your lower lip and blushing, the only thing holding the top part of your dress up were your arms as they wrapped around your torso.

“I...uhm...need help lacing this.” You were absolutely mortified. You made a mental note to hire more maids. Immediately. 

“Of course.” Levi replied monotonously, quickly regained his composure and immediately helped you with your corset. Every time his hands brushed against your skin as he wove his way down the corset, a small shiver ran down your spine and electricity coursed through your body. The ravenette himself was having a hard time focusing as well since all he wanted was to tear your clothes of and take you right there. Just as Levi finished lacing your corset, you heard a knock at the door.

“C-come in.” you squeaked as you struggled to remain calm and composed.

Sebastian opened the door with a smile, which vanished just as quickly as it had appeared when his eyes fell on Levi. The demon's eyebrow twitched in agitation before he masked his displeasure with his cheerful facade. “Your guest will be here any minute, Milady.”

-Time skip-

“Yeah...welcome to the (last) manor or whatever. I hope you don't plan to stay long.” Levi stood in the doorway as his venomous glare bore into the man in front of him. 

The man just stared at the butler in utter disbelief. Who would have such a foul mouthed butler working for them?

“Who the fuck are you anyway?” The ravenette ignored the shocked expression on the visitor and crossed his arms in irritation at his lack of response.

“Ahh, of course, how rude of me.” The blond haired male smiled as brushed off Levi's attitude problem. “I am the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chambers.”

“Yeah, yeah, I don't really give a damn.” The short male hissed and waived his hand in annoyance, preventing the viscount from speaking further.

“Follow me. Or not. I really don't give a fuck.” Levi spun on his heel and walked into the manor. The blonde hesitated before scurrying after the rude butler.

The ravenette led Aleister to you as you descended the staircase to greet him. The blond fell to his knees as you approached him, gawking at the sight of you.

“Such a beauty!” The viscount clasped his hands as his eyes remained glued to you. “How is it that such a gorgeous robin remains a fair maiden?” You blushed at the blond's words as he took your hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. “Aleister Chambers, pleased to make your acquaintance, my lovely.”He rose to his feet and bowed as you mentally thanked your cousin for not picking a man three times your age.

“ (First) (Last). It's a pleasure to finally meet you, viscount.” You curtsied politely while Levi continued to glare at the man from the corner of his eye.“Care to join me for dinner, Aleister? My butler Sebastian is a magnificent cook.”

“That sounds splendid!”

Levi silently led the way to the dining hall with the two of you following close behind. Sebastian stood next to your chair with his usual charming smirk as he waited for you to take your seat. He had arranged the table beautifully, the most beautiful red and white roses from the garden were placed in a glass vase in the middle of the table with a couple of petals strewn about and your finest china had been carefully arranged on the table.

Sebastian pulled your chair out for you and helped seat you before bowing and returning to the kitchen. Levi on the other hand pulled the chair out for Aleister, and as he was about to sit, abruptly pulled it away causing the startled viscount to land on his behind.

“Oops.” The raven-haired male muttered as he glanced at he blond with his usual bored expression, his voice sounding completely devoid of any emotion or remorse.

“Levi!” you shot out of your seat as you glared at your butler in disbelief. “My apologies, Aleister.”

“Don't worry my dear, surely it was an accident.” The viscount chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed his sore bottom and seated himself.

“You're dismissed for the rest of the evening. Sebastian will take care of everything else.” You glared at the butler as you sat down. You had known him all your life and you had never seen him be so rude to guests before. You weren't an idiot, you knew that was no accident.

Sebastian appeared with a bottle in his hand and began pouring a glass of wine for you. “So tell me, Milady, how is such a beautiful woman such as yourself still single?” Aleister purred as he gazed into your eyes from across the table. Sebastian made his way to the viscount as you two were getting to know each other to pour wine for him as well.

“You certainly have a way with flattery.” You chuckled softly and took a sip of the wine. “Ah, well, I had never taken the time to seriously consider it I suppose.”

“I certainly hope that you will find me worthy of courting you. You are simply stunn-” The blond's sentence was cut short as red liquid cascaded down on his white suit followed by an ear piercing screech. Aleister froze in shock as he stared at the spilled wine seeping into his clothes.

“Oh my,” The demon feigned a surprised gasp as he covered his mouth with a gloved hand. “How terribly clumsy of me. Please forgive my incompetence.”

“S-Sebastian!?” You gasped as you glanced back and forth between the butler and the viscount. “What in heavens is the matter with you?”

“I am deeply sorry, mistress.” Sebastian bowed deeply, concealing the devilish smirk on his pale features. “ I am not worthy of being a (last) butler.”

“My my, you seem to have some clumsy butlers, my dear robin.” The flirtatious blond's smile wavered and you noticed a small twitch in his brow. “Don't fret my dear, all is well.” The blond shrugged of the tainted outer layer of his suit and masked his irritation with a cheerful grin, pushed his chair and strode over to your end of the table. 

“Come, let us take a walk in the garden instead, my robin.” You glanced up at his outstretched hand and were met with a flawless sparkling smile and deep lavender orbs.

“Of course.” You smiled at the attractive male in front of you and placed your hand in his. Aleister's smile widened as the two of you locked arms and walked to your favorite place. It was a perfect day in the middle of summer. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping amongst themselves, and not single cloud was could be found in the sky.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” you smiled fondly as the two of you walked down the same path you walked with Levi the night before.

“It's beautiful,” he stopped walking and held your hands in his. “But not nearly as beautiful as you are.” Aleister lifted your chin with his hand and gazed into your (e/c) eyes, you were locked in his deep lavender trance that you almost didn't notice the distance slowly closing between you. 

He closed his eyes and you froze, eyes widening at the realization of what was going on causing you to panic. Just before the charming blond's lips met yours, you heard loud barking and Finny shouting, followed by the loud thump of Aleister being tackled to the ground.

“Pluto!” you yelped in shock as your hands flew to your cheeks. In front of you, a naked Pluto lay sprawled all over Aleister as he nuzzled the crook of the blond's neck. Finny took this as his cue to run in the opposite direction in hopes of avoiding your wrath. 

“(N-name)...” Aleister whimpered as he tried to shove the demon hound off. “Why is there a naked man on top of me?!”

“Err....he's my...special cousin?” 

Your demon hound was cuddling with your suitor. This day could not get anymore embarrassing.

Or so you thought.

“Get off of him you wretched mongrel!” The redheaded reaper screeched as he pulled Pluto off of the shocked man. “Keep your filthy paws off my man.”

“G-Grell?! Why are you here?”

“A little crow told me you were trying to hide an attractive man from me, so here I am!” The reaper threw his hands in the air before striking his signature pose. He pulled Aleister up by his collar mere inches away from his face before flashing his sharp toothy grin. “Now where were we?”

The flamboyant redhead puckered his lips causing a mortified (and terribly confused) Aleister to push the reaper away with all this might and dart out of his grasp. The blond zipped out of your manor with astounding speed and the psychotic reaper hot on his tail

“COME BACK AND LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!”

-Later that night-

You sighed in frustration as you slipped into your nightgown and prepared for bed. Today had been an absolute disaster, it was a pity things ended the way they did, you were quite fond of Aleister already, but now you were sure he would never come back. 

“Now I'm going to die a virgin.” You plopped on your bed face down and groaned.

“Is that all you're worried about, young mistress?” You peeked next to you, and sitting at the foot of your bed was none other than Sebastian. “I can most certainly help you with that.” The demon smirked devilishly, a mischievous glint present in his crimson eyes.

“You two did this on purpose.” You hissed, ignoring his previous statement as you sat up and faced the butler. “Why would you do such a thing, Sebastian?”

“Simple. I do not wish for you to marry.”

“What?!” you shrieked in disbelief and your eyes widened briefly. “You already own my soul, what more do you wish for?” You glared at Sebastian, who chuckled at your reaction and leaned closer, brushing a piece of your (h/c) hair behind your ear.

“Isn't it obvious? I want you.” was all he said before his lips pressed onto yours. It was a soft gentle kiss, lasting only mere seconds before he pulled away. He cupped your cheek as you gazed into his dazzling crimson pools. You had always thought his eyes were so beautiful, the contrast between his smooth pale skin made them stand out that much more. You were entranced by his sheer beauty, the lust and desire present in his half lidded eyes caused your thoughts to become muddled and without thinking twice, you crashed your lips against his. This kiss was rough and needy, his hands roamed underneath your nightgown as you clutched his silky raven locks and pressed him closer to you to deepen the kiss.

“S-Sebastian” You gasped as you broke away, gasping for air. 

“(Name), I love you.” He smiled genuinely and placed gentle kiss on your forehead.

“I ordered you never to lie...” You gazed at the ravenette in bewilderment, not sure how to process what you just heard.

“I know.”

Suddenly the window came crashing open and in came Grell.

“Bassy! How could you kiss that wretch?” The redhead fell to his knees and began to sob theatrically. “Especially after your promised me a reward for my spectacular performance earlier today!” 

“Your reward?” The demon's eyes began to glow, the aura around him darkened considerably and a menacing smile formed on his pale lips.

“B-Bassy?” Grell whimpered as the ravenette slowly approached him, causing him to scoot backwards until he was backed into a corner of the room.

“Your reward is me allowing you to live another day.” The demon hissed as he towered over the redheaded reaper.

Grell demeanor quickly changed as he jumped onto his feet and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. “Ohh, Bassy~” He cooed as he laid his head against the annoyed butler's chest. “You know I love it when you're rough with me~”You sighed as your pinched the bridge of nose in frustration. Today was a long day indeed.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched before he grabbed the reaper by the collar and tossed him out of the window he came from. As a safety precaution, he locked the windows, but you were sure that would do absolutely nothing in stopping the deranged redhead.

The raven-haired male crawled onto the bed with a devilish smirk, caging you with his arms next to your head and his knees by your legs.

“Now, where were we?” He whispered in his deep silky voice as he leaned closer to you, his hot breath softly brushing the shell of your ear causing you to shiver involuntarily. “S-Sebastian...” a soft moan escaped your lips.

“My, my, I haven't even done anything quite yet.” He chuckled softly before he placed a gently kiss on your lips and trailed lower, placing rougher kisses with each passing second on your neck. You gasped as Sebastian grazed the crook of your neck with his teeth and tangled your fingers in his hair, encouraging him to continue. You felt the demon smirk before complying with your wishes and abusing that spot, sucking and nibbling until he left his mark on you.

You were too dazed to notice the bed creaking under the pressure of another person, too intoxicated to focus on anything else except for the the touch of the demon before you. You came to your senses and gasped in surprise when you felt another pair of lips teasing and biting the other side of your neck. He spread your legs open and massaged the inside of your thigh as the two men continued to abuse your neck. 

The second man brought his lips to yours in a bruising, hungry kiss. Your eyes flew open and identified the stranger to be Levi, having solved the mystery you closed your eyes and returned the ravenette's passionate, burning kiss. His lips felt hot and feverish against yours causing you to moan in pleasure. The smoky-eyed butler took this as an invitation and explored the depths of your cavern with his wet tongue as Sebastian's hand slipped under your nightgown and massaged your breasts.

The demonic butler teased your bud between his fingers as the shorter male continued to kiss and swallow your moans as they became louder and louder.

Levi finally broke the kiss, leaving a thread of saliva connecting your mouths as the two you gasped for air. 

“L-Levi...Sebastian.” you moaned as you struggled to regain your breath and their lust filled eyes bore into yours.

“Oh my, it seems our mistress is quite greedy.” The crimson eyed male grinned as he gazed at your gasping form.

“You didn't think I'd let you have her all to yourself, did you?” Levi glared at the other male as he pulled you onto his lap so you could face him and had your back to Sebastian. The taller male scooted closer behind you so you were pressed between the two of them.

“I suppose I can share this once.” The demon purred as he pulled your nightgown over your head, leaving you in nothing but your panties. You gasped as the cold air brushed against your skin and instinctively covered your breasts with your arms.

“Now, now.” Sebastian chided as he slowly removed your arms. “Show us everything.”

“You belong to us now.” Levi whispered in in a deep sultry voice next to your ear.

Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta as he whispered in your other ear so only you could hear.

“For all eternity...”


End file.
